


Fire

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One skin is cool, and the other skin is like fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

It was forbidden, really, for a hunter and wolf to end up together, but they were young and not really caring about their differences and hatred towards the other. 

The first time Chris and Peter had kissed, it was strange. The second, they got a little more used to it, their kisses chasing one another's. By the tenth time, they decided to take just kissing to the next level.

Shirts were almost ripped off one another's bodies as their kisses got more and more feverish, and Peter dragged one finger over Chris' chest. To the wolf, his skin was cool, but to the hunter, the other's felt like fire.


End file.
